


Superb Star

by QuEnAA



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Arthur and Giotto are friends, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Badass!40 years old OC, Badass!Nana, Because Lambo is from a parallel future, But actually it all made sense when there's Merlin, Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/M, Funny TYL! Session, Galahad can't handle the chaos, Gawain and Yamamoto are sunshines, Genius!Tsuna, He didn't quit though, Is this a crack? Kinda, M/M, Merlin likes to prank the hell out of everyone, Mordred is confused, Multi, Nana is a Pendragon, No actual crossover, OC(s), OOC, Only fate character(s), Or not, Superstar au, Talented!Tsuna, They are ghosts but they are not, Tristan kept his eyes closed, Tsuna doesn't give a fuck, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is a Pendragon, Tsuna is a cinnamon roll, Unexplainable power, Where Byakuran is a villain and Tsuna is not a superstar, loyal friends, no holy grail war, that no one asked for, what are they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuEnAA/pseuds/QuEnAA
Summary: Reborn was tasked to tutor his next student after Dino Cavallone. Sawada Iemitsu's only son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. When Reborn arrived in Namimori without a hitch, he found that The Sawadas have moved out from Namimori and demolished their house.Reborn asked around the neighborhood and found out that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a famous child actor since he's 8 years old. Reborn did enjoy his time watching Tsunayoshi's movies with Nana's suspicious neighbor though.....Wait ? Since when did he became this compliant?That old man's coffee candies must have something in it !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Queena ! My first work in AO3 here '3' pls take care of me ! I'm an amateyr writer who is fueled by chocolates lol. There might be some OOC ahaha  
> ......

01\. We're the Pendragons

Reborn hopped out of the plane with little to no difficulties. Despite the fact the flight attendant was eyeing him suspiciously. Nono called him when he was done tutoring one Dino Cavallone. From Iemitsu unreliable information, it seems like he'll be tutoring another Dino Cavallone. Not that he disliked it, rather, he enjoyed the chaos he made in his wake. 

He arrived in Namimori without any problems whatsoever. His journey was quick and uneventful, until he arrived in front of an empty lot where a house supposed to be. Instead of a house, he found a ‘For Sale' sign on the middle of the lot. Reborn tried to find a contact information near the ‘For Sale' sign but found nothing. 

He transformed Leon into a phone and called Nono. “It seems Nana Sawada and her 14 years old son has moved out of the house” he started. While the call happened, Iemitsu was unfortunately in the room with Nono. 

Reborn heard him screaming ‘What?!’ loudly after Nono relayed this piece of information to the man. He even heard Iemitsu screaming “No way ! My sweet Nana and Tuna-fishie left the house ? Wait—the house was demolished ?!” Nono then told Reborn to ask around the neighborhood and hung the call up. Reborn guessed that Iemitsu's ass will be burnt by the time Nono ended the call. A devilish smirk appeared on Reborn's 2 years old face. 

He began to ask around the neighborhood, he even got some candies from them. Not that he needed them, but a coffee candy is always welcomed. Currently, he's sitting on a couch and in front of him is a 40 years old looking man with a cup of warm coffee in his hand. 

“Why are you looking for Nana after 7 years of her leaving this small town ?” The man asked. He calmly sipped his coffee, enjoying the warmth that spread inside his cold body. Reborn watched the man's every move with keen eyes. His fedora shadowed his face while answering smoothly. 

“I was sent here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi for the Vongola Decimo's position, a mafia boss” Reborn answered truthfully in that childish voice of his. The man chuckled, “I see. But the Sawadas no longer live here. Usually, Nana would occasionally visit my Café with Tsuna….but they grew even busier each day and we only talk through calls and whatnot” 

Reborn raised an interested eyebrow, “Ho?” 

“You see, Nana divorced her husband after years of waiting. One day she snapped and asked my help to find a good lawyer. We prepared everything, of course. But Nana easily divorced Iemitsu and left Namimori. Last time I heard, she's in Tokyo. Before that, Osaka. Her Tsu-kun is a successful child actor after meeting one of her friends I guess. Ah, His name is Tanaka Oguro. Want to watch his movies with me ? Tsu-kun recently started shooting a new drama, Nana sent me a picture !” This old man smiled lovingly at Reborn. 

Ho? A child actor ? A successful one at that ? 

“Yes, I want to watch the movies” Reborn nodded before the old man turned the tv on. “ah, My name is Saijo. Nice to meet you, Mr. Reborn” Saijo took out a box full of cds and stuff. Reborn hopped off the couch and stood beside Saijo. “Mister ?” 

Saijo grinned sheepishly, “Well, I have this thing called ‘My Amazing Intuition!’ Which screamed that you are not a child. From the way you talk and your mannerism” Reborn tilted his fedora down. “How do you know Sawada Nana so personally?” He asked. This man looked harmless and frail, but don't judge a book by its cover. After all, you wouldn't expect a baby can kick ass can you?

“My Amazing Intuition…?” 

“Once when I had my chuuni phase, I had this amazing scarily accurate intuition. At that time, I thought my intuition was a message from the Gods that I was loved by them dearly. With that, I believed myself to have inherited the Gods power. Ah, I remembered that time when I fell from my bed and was alright, I thought Izanagi-sama gave some of his powers to me”

“You have an interesting past” commented Reborn drily. 

“Thanks— found it ! Tsu-kun's biggest hit after his debut, Windmill of Fate and The Child Spy” Saijo smiled brightly while holding up two blu-ray dvds. Windmill of Fate's cover has a man holding a gun while his other hand held a relatively small scared child. They both have bruises on their visible arms and some scratches on their face. 

The Child Spy one however has Tsuna with his spiky hair down. He also held a gun om both hands while seemingly dodging a shot. Reborn stared intently at the brunette's determined expression in this. Seems like he learned something from the actor who held him ay Windmill of Fate’s cover. Saijo proceeded to turn the player on and inserted the disc. 

After that, Reborn spent 4 hours watching the movie with Saijo. Although he's still wary of the man, Reborn enjoyed the coffee candies and popcorns. Time went fast, Saijo turned the tv off while shedding a lone tear. “How could Roberto die after all that ?! Such a lovable villain! I can't stop watching this movie !” 

“I admit I was enamored by Tsunayoshi's acting. His role as the child spy of the corrupt government fits him to a T” Reborn muttered. But Saijo heard the last bit and smiled. “This is why Mr. Tanaka and the Entertainment world cherished him. Ah, I think if he ever went to a court, they can't arrest him with his acting skills” Saijo joked while cleaning their mess. 

Reborn placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully. That's one redeeming quality Tsunayoshi has as a to-be mafia boss. Saijo accompanied Reborn to his terrace and waved him goodbye cheerfully. 

Reborn found himself waving back before realizing what he had done. His purpose here at the very start was to ask about the Sawada's whereabouts, then that Saijo gave him a delicious cup of coffee—Even though it's not espresso—, Saijo started with a small talk then the talk turned into him telling about Nana's divorce, when Reborn said that he's here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi to be a heir, Saijo didn't even flinch. They ended up watching Tsuna's biggest hit together while sharing popcorns and coffee candies. Reborn felt his mind clearing at that moment, he turned back to see Saijo's house gloomy appearance and found something wrong. 

This house looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Reborn thought nothing of it when he entered the house and to have a pack of coffee candy conveniently when he entered too. It was suspicious. Reborn also realized that Saijo didn't give him his last name. He also realized that Saijo didn't even ansawer him when asked about his relationship with Nana in detail.

Reborn gritted his teeth. His pride as the Greatest Hitman was stung when his awareness of the surroundings dropped the time Saijo gave him a pack of coffee candy. Reborn wanted to nuke that house and find whatever Saijo took from him. Reborn checked all of his pockets and found nothing missing. 

He breathed out. Reborn himself didn't realize that he held his breath. Reborn cursed this trip to Namimori and hopped on to the next flight to Tokyo.   
He better find Tsunayoshi there or else.

 

丂ㄒ卂尺

“Thank you for your hard work !” 

Tsuna bowed to the staff before him, his cheeks flushed and his smile bright. He cradled a bouquet of Anemones and Ambrosias in his arms while waving cheerfully. “The last 3 weeks without you will be different, Tsu-kun!” A girl with wavy chocolate hair cried tears of river. “This big sister will not forget your sacrifice !” 

Tsuna patted Amalie's back. His co-star in this drama. Amalie continued crying until her manager pulled her back to allow Tsuna some space. Nana waited patiently behind Tsuna with a proud smile on her face. Although she herself is busy with recordings and stuff, she managed to spare some time between breaks to fetch her Tsuna from The Great Tale of General Hang Ji’s drama set. A soon to be show airing in KHK TV. Tsuna's role is as the General's only son, though, adopted and this time he died in a war protecting his Father in episode 20. Hang Ji's actor, Shimejima Yukiji, even hugged Tsuna tightly and refused to let the boy go until Director Takano pulled Tsuna out of Yukiji's grasp. Meanwhile Amalie Violetta acted as General Hang Ji's lover, Mie Lia. 

They bonded really despite their different personalities and age gap. It was a sad thing to watch ‘Lu Hui' fell from his horse while an arrow pierced his heart. It's even more sad to watch ‘Hang Ji' grasp ‘Lu Hui's hand and say some dramatic things. 

Tsuna chuckled remembering that he teased Yukiji for crying tears of river like Amalie. Yukiji justified himself with a ‘it’s manly tears' and ‘imagine having your only son to protect you from arrows when you're the one who's supposed to protect him!’ And Yukiji has a point so Tsuna kept his mouth shut and patted Yukiji's back comfortingly. 

Tsuna finally went home with his mom. He leaned on the car seat tiredly, his eyes still red from all of the crying session he had. Nana chuckled, looking at her Tsu-kun from the corner of her eyes. “Hey, Tsu-kun. Mama will have to go back to her studio today, so rest well. The maids will take care of your needs” 

Tsuna could only smile tiredly, he nodded slowly. “Good boy. Mama will buy Tsu-kun's favorite croissant for tonight's dinner. Because Mama is finishing her work early today, she'll make dinner okay? Tsu—”

Nana noticed that Tsuna already dozed off to her calming voice. She chuckled quietly. Nana's car stopped in front of a white large gate. The gate opened and she drove in carefully. Nana still remembered the time when her house is not this big and just a small and simple house. 

Nana was worried that Tsuna might be pushing himself when working, but he looks like he's enjoying his job more than anything. Nana knew her son is academically smart from reading the materials needed to deepen his role, but she's still worried nonetheless. She wanted the best for her son and she has been trying to get him homeschooled, but his schedule always acts up before the lesson even begin. 

Ah, how's she supposed to find a tutor not bent on time ? A tutor with a lot of ree time ? 

Nana carried her Tsu-kun in her arms, the maids greeted her when she entered the mansion. She instructed Maria to take Tsu-kun to his room. Nana was about to leave when one of the maids went to her. 

“Ma’m, there's a call for Nana Audrey Pendragon…” 

Nana frowned. She took a lot of calls for ‘Tanya’ her stage name or just plain ‘Sawada Nana’, but ‘Nana Pendragon' ? Now that's rare, only one person ever call her such.   
She motioned the maid to give her the phone. The maid complied and hurriedly left Nana, afraid of eavesdropping. 

“Hi, Nana. The weather in Namimori is superb today, when will you come home?” 

Nana sighed happily when she heard that voice. “Oh, I think in a month time. Both me and Tsu-kun's schedules are cleared up for next month. Hey, let's watch Tsuna's new drama premiere !” 

“Sweet Heavens ! And Nana….i'll have to inform you something..” 

“Yes ?” 

“Don’t get too close to the sun i'm afraid you'll be melted like Icarus and…Tsuna…don’t let the Sun take him away, please ?” 

Nana raised an eyebrow. “What Do you….mean? And, why ask for Nana Pendragon?”

“I don't want to hear that man's family name in front of yours, pretend you didn't marry him ok? Oh, sorry, it's me being poetic and stuff. I finished reading Icarus and The sun's story. Basically, stranger danger,baby danger. One of the strongest visited my home lol. Didn't even knew I had mist flames, basically tricked him into eating my candies hahaha~!” 

Nana shuddered when the other mentioned their candies. No offense, they are a great chef and the best barista like, ever, but that's the problem  
Once you've tasted their creation, you can't help but want more to satisfy your wants. This person can even make people's mind muddled just from excessive coffee consumption. 

“You tricked the strongest….i expect no less from you, my friend” Nana laughed heartily. She imagined her friend there cackling like a mad man. 

“Thank you, milady. You must be on your way to the studio. I'll just hang up and continue making delicious confectionery. That baby will want more and so will Tsuna, Don't want them to devour me when they visit right ? I swear they are both a happy hungry bunch!”

“I’ll see you late then..” 

“Okay!”

Nana removed the phone from her ear when the other hung up. She handed the phone when the maid from before approached her. The strongest…. When Nana arrived in the garage, she lit up a small blue flame from the tips of her finger. 

She stated longingly at it before sighing. The Strongest…. Nana thought they are one troublesome bunch.


	2. Reborn the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be OOCness here... Anyways, Happy reading! Thanks for checking this fanfic out !

02\. Reborn the Sun

Tsuna woke up at 5 AM everyday for a morning run, today is no different. Tsuna tried to tame his gravity defying hair many times but it ended up as a failure. Only one person ever succeeded and her name is Sasagawa Kyoko. 

One time, she followed her mother to a set he's in and saw his hairstylist having a difficulty trying to tame his hair. Being the curious child she is, once the hairstylist left him to look for another method, Kyoko began to play with his hair while he slept.

Tsuna almost jumped when he opened his eyes and saw his untameable gravity defying hair has been put down. Kyoko tied his hair with a scrunchies of her own. Tsuna smiled when he remembered his first meeting with the sweet Kyoko. After that, Kyoko would come and play to Tokyo when school let out and be with him in the set. 

Ah, she can stay for his next drama then ! 

Feeling giddy, Tsuna's pace sped up. He wored a gray hoodie and sunglasses. Passing by stray cats and dogs or people opening their stores. By now the most lively one in his neighborhood is the fish market. 

People come and go while still feeling sleepy. Tsuna chuckled when he waved to a girl his age being dragged by her chiding dad for not waking up early and fish with him. 

Tsuna stopped by a park and sat on a bench, watching people move about. That was when he felt eyes staring at him. Tsuna knew those stares, he's used by his fans and certain type of people eyeing him like a piece of meat. Tsuna tried hard not to whip his head to that direction, he hoped the stalker last time is caught. 

Right, the stalker. He is not caught yet….

Tsuna shuddered involuntarily and quickly ran back to his house, still feeling the stare burning his back. Arriving at his home, Tsuna collapsed on the couch. He panted heavily while a maid served him lemon   
tea. ”Thank You, Koda-san” Tsuna said between breaths. He then downed the glass of lemon tea in a second. 

Koda, the maid only bowed and chuckled, “Please call me Koda, Young Master” 

“Ah, But you are older than me…” Tsuna reasoned while he fidgeted cutely with his fingers. Koda laughed heartily at his cute action. 

She's a new maid, only a few weeks old, but her Young Master has this charm that draw people to him like moths to flame—or maybe lamps—. Everybody in the mansion loves their Young Master and Mistress. Because Nana Pendragon is one hell of a motherbear when it came to her only son. Despite the busy schedule, Nana would check Tsuna once a day. If she has a show, then she would call him thrice a day. 

Koda recently just learned Tsuna's tight schedule, if he has no shooting left to do, then he would do morning runs. But the head guard said that the morning runs will decrease because of an incident not too long ago. 

Where Tsuna was attacked by a man when he was running around the neighborhood like always. The man almost molested him if not for Nana's friend. 

But Nana's friend said that Tsuna can handle the man. Nana's friend only knocked him out and sent him to the police station. Koda saw the news that the mean broke out of jail by kicking down the wall. She doesn't know if it's true but the only thing that is important, is that the man escaped and would chase Tsuna again. 

Koda's expression turned sour. “Young Master, if you insist on continuing your morning run routine, you'll have to have someone with you….”

“But everyone here is busy….i can't bother them” Tsuna pouted. Seeing this made Koda's heart drop. Ah, she used to run but things got boring after a week of doing that. It's mostly for her dief anyways. Koda swallowed a lump on her throat, she laughed nervously. 

“I-I can accompany you instead!” Koda stuttered her words, but Tsuna understood her and grinned. His grin faltered before remembering that she is busy too. 

“Aren’t you busy? I'm sure the head maid would mind you…” 

“Ah, That way, I can protect you while serving you at the same time, Young Master !” Koda's eyes shone brightly. “Okay….i'll tell mom—” 

The bell rang, Tsuna got up from his seat, about to get the door. But Koda was faster and arrived in front of the door in no time. She opened the door a little before seeing no one there. A prank?, Koda asked to herself. 

“Ciaossu”

Koda held back her flinch as her eyes travel downward. There, a baby in a suit stood before her. Oh, did she mention a fedora? A chameleon? “Yes…? Are you lost?” Koda asked. She bent down to the baby's level while staring into his soulless black eyes—

“I’m here sent by Vongola to tutor your Young Master” the baby said, his voice screams ‘confidence’. Koda tilted her head, she didn't know that Mistress Nana hired a tutor—wait, Vongola Nono? Isn't that the famous company from Italy?

“Tutor? I don't recall Mistress ever hired a tutor—”   
The baby walked in without her permission. He strolled in with grace, eyes locked onto one Tsunayoshi Pendragon who watched the baby with intense curiosity. 

“My name is Reborn, The Greatest Hitman in The World, and I am sent by Vongola Nono. You are going to be a mafia boss and I will tutor you,”. The baby—Reborn— hopped on the empty spot next to Tsuna.   
Tsuna watched Reborn with tired eyes, he only nodded after a moment of thinking. “Okay.” 

Reborn raised his eyebrows while maintaining a childish smile. “Do you have any questions?” He asked. Tsuna placed a hand under his chin, his thinking gear moving. “Is my Father okay?” he asked out of nowhere. It shocked Reborn a bit that Tsuna knew about his father already. But his face and gestures fortunately did nothing to give his emotions away.

Reborn stared at Tsuna's pair of brown eyes who stared back at him. “Hm. You already know something about your father….” Reborn started. Tsuna only nodded, giving no further indication to explain where the hell he gets that information. “He’s well” Reborn finally replied, he lowered his fedora. 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes before sighing. “Well that's inconvenient” 

Reborn kept his hands behind his back this time. Koda who stood not so far away from them cam'y even open her mouth to share her opinion with Reborn and Tsuna. When Reborn turned to her, she tensed by instinct. 

“Koda Nia, you are not to share this findings before I tell Nana Pendragon”. Koda could only nod and left the two of them alone. Afraid to interrupt. 

“Now that's done, it's surprising that a Pendragon still exists” 

Tsuna chuckled. “Well, I descended from a long line. But somehow I still have the Pendragon blood in me” He explained. Tsun reached out for the remote control. “Why are you so calm about this?” Reborn asked. 

Tsuna could only shrug. “You know, one thing led to another. Mama told me the story not too long ago. When Mama got famous for her singing, she kind of hired an informant to search Iemitsu's family tree” 

“She told me that Father is working for a big mean organization. Because of that, he can't come home or else mean people will come for us just like last time. Ah, if she only she doesn't have to cover up their official names….. But what made her divorce Father is because of his unfaithfulness….” Tsuna then covered his mouth after saying that. “….i'm babbling too much…” said Tsuna in a muffled voice. 

“Call your Mom. Regardless of whether she will agree or not, your training will start tomorrow” Reborn said after a moment. “Now go make me an espresso”. 

Tsuna sighed, he was about to stand up when Koda came back with a cup of hot espresso. “Here’s your Espresso, Mr. Reborn!” she said cheerfully. 

“Wow, Koda-san, you are so insightful” complimented Tsuna. Koda's face flushed a deep shade of red while she's busy fiddling her skirt. “N-no problem… Mr. Reborn smells like an espresso when he first stepped in so… for a scent to be ingrained in his suit like that….he must really like espresso…” 

Reborn regarded Koda with a newfound respect when he tried the coffee. “Tsuna, learn from Koda over there. It might be useful for your future. A Mafia Boss must be able to make his own coffee to ensure safety” 

“I’ll just go call my mom. Thank you for the insight, Reborn” Tsuna said. Although his last sentence was said in a rather flat tone. Reborn was tempted to transform Leon into a gun but shooting his to be student before he meets Nana is making a bad impression. After all, he can't trust Iemitsu's rambling about how sweet and understanding his wife is. He doesn't even know that his wife divorced him herself. 

Tsuna fished out black smartphone from his jacket pocket. He tapped a couple of things for unlocking his phone. Luckily, his mother is on his list of speed dials and quicklu pressed her contact. He waited the phone to ring for a few moment until his mom picked the call up. 

“Hello, Tsu-kun ! I thought you are still asleep at this time in the morning. How are you feeling? Have you eaten breakfast yet? Sorry, Mama is stuck in a traffic right now !”

A smile bloomed on his features, Reborn had to blink his eyes to make the flowers and stars go away. “Don’t worry,Mama. You see, we have quite a circumstance in our home right now… ah, I ate breakfast already !” 

“Circumstance?”

“Someone sent a tutor for me Mama…. Apparently it's Dad's boss…” 

The other went silent for a moment before a cold voice replaced Nana's loving tone. “Hand the phone over to that tutor, Tsu-kun”. Tsuna then handed the phone over to Reborn. 

“Hello, I am Reborn, Vongola Nono sent me here to tutor your son to become a good boss” he said bluntly, waiting for Nana's reaction. 

“Iemitsu’s….boss ? What more do you want from my son? Vongola Nono took his warmth away when he's done nothing wrong. Can you contact Vongola Nono and tell him to stay away from Tsu-kun? I'm sure you know he's busy with his work and life”

“Yes, I know. But he's the only eligible heir left while others died. More importantly, he's linked directly to Vongola Primo. I saw his Hyper Intuition to be stronger than Vongola Nono himself. He can't escape” 

“Well, aren't you persistent” grumbled Nana through the call. Reborn stayed silent, he's persistent because if not then he will fail this mission. His pride won't allow that. “My sweet Tsu-kun can do anything he wants. After all, he's the last eligible heir right? What do you say Tsu-kun? Mama will respect your choices in this matter” 

“Well, it's up to the boss if the family will prosper or fall. Do you mind if I actually destroy the family?” Tsuna asked Reborn. “I’m not working for the Vongola so, no. Actually, the mafia world would rejoice if the Vongola Family fell. But if you intended to do just that, you'll have a lot of opposing parties and assassination” 

“That seems like a bother. I can't work in peace if I do that then” Tsuna sighed. “Well, I can't escape this task even if I somehow killed myself. I would very much like to live, Thank you very much. Okay, i'll be a boss. But, regarding my intents and purpose for the family, I still don't know. Maybe you can help me do that, Reborn?”

“That’s what a tutor for, Idiot Tsuna” Reborn replied in a ‘that’s obvious' tone. Nana who listened to the conversation chuckled after a minute of thinking. “How should I pay you, Mr. Reborn? Hiring the Greatest Hitman as a tutor…the irony”

“I just need free housing, food and that kind of stuff. That should be fine” 

“Good. I'm almost there!” Nana's voice turned back to her loving one. Reborn returned the phone back to Tsuna. Tsuna said a few see you to his mom and finished the call. Tsuna sent a smile to Reborn who's almost taken aback by the sparkly background that seemed to pop up when Tsuna smiled. “Please take care of me” he bowed to Reborn. 

“Oh, I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana and Tsuna knows about the mafia ! Ok, i think by now some of you already know who is the one aiding them in their journey....also, is the chaoter title weird ? Or just plain? If you read it differently though...

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who is the one who called Nana ? Lol it's so obvious but...comment away hahaha. Don't forget to hit that kudos button (๑•̀ω•́๑)b thank you for reading !


End file.
